gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Honda NSX '97
Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo PSP Gran Turismo 5 Gran Turismo 6 |gt5type = |gt6type = |manufacturer = Honda |displacement = 3179 cc |drivetrain = |engine = C32B |aspiration = NA |power = 276 BHP |pp = 443 PP |torque = 224.2 lb-ft |0-60 = |distance = |topspeed = |length = |width = |height = |weight = |ptwratio = |kg|lb|abbr=on}} per horsepower }} The Honda NSX '97 is a Japanese sports car produced by Honda. It appears in every main Gran Turismo game to date except Gran Turismo 3: A-Spec and Gran Turismo Sport. Colors There are fourteen colors available for this vehicle: * Grand Prix White * Neutron White Pearl * Platinum White Pearl * Sebring Silver Metallic * Kaiser Silver Metallic * Magnum Gray Pearl * Berlina Black * Grand Prix Red * Estoril Turquoise Pearl * Formula Red * Indy Yellow Pearl * Phoenix Blue * Monte Carlo Blue Pearl * Midnight Pearl In-game Description "The 2nd generation NSX that proved to be a world-class sportscar." In February 1997, the NSX underwent its most significant change. The biggest difference was its engine; the 3-liter C30A engine was replaced by a new 3.2-liter C32B unit. The C32B was not just a bored-out version of the C30A. The cylinder liners were fiber reinforced metal, and the weight of the engine block was reduced by 3 kg. The intake and exhaust system was updated, while maximum power did not change, maximum torque was produced at 100 rpm lower than before, with an additional 7.2 lb-ft at 5,300 rpm. The former C30A model was still equipped in the AT model. The manual transmission was finally upgraded to a 6-speed. The gears up to 5th were cross-ratio gears and a 6th gear that was 7% higher in gear-ratio than the conventional 5th gear that was added. Overall handling was improved by fine tuning the suspension, brakes and steering input. The aluminum body was reduced in weight and reinforced front/rear brake disc rotors were made 16 inches, adding refinements to almost everything about the car. With these minor changes, a sporty "Type S" model, and an ultra lightweight "Type S Zero" model was added. Later, the NSX went through another minor change in September 1999, and the engine became an LEV spec that fulfilled emissions regulations for 2000. The ABS also became a more compact, lighter version at this time, and with changes in the ECU programming, acceleration response was improved. The feel of the 6-speed MT was improved as well, applying a double cone synchro on all gears. Through all this effort, the NSX remained in the front row of first class sports car, even 10 years after its first appearance. Acquisition GT1 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership for 91,070 Credits. The car is not present in the NTSC-U version of the game. GT2 This car can be bought at the Honda New Cars Dealership in East City for 91,070 Credits. This is only possible in the NTSC-J and PAL versions of the game. GT4 This car can be bought at the Late 90's Used Car Showroom for approximately 48,000 Credits. The price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. GTPSP This car can be purchased for 91,070 Credits. GT5 This car is a Standard Car, and can occasionally be bought at the Used Car Dealership for around 80,000 Credits. The exact price of the car may vary depending on the mileage. It is a Level 4 car. GT6 This car can be purchased for 91,070 Credits. It has a simple interior. Pictures -R-Honda_NSX_'97.jpg|A Honda NSX '97 with racing modifications applied. Honda NSX '97 (GT6).jpg|The Honda NSX '97 as it appears in Gran Turismo 6. As with the Honda NSX '95, it has a black roof top as opposed to a fully-painted one. File:HNSBNL--.jpg|The vehicle banner as it appears in Gran Turismo 1 File:H2a2nl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the NTSC-J version of Gran Turismo 2 File:Hnsbnl--.png|The vehicle banner as it appears in the PAL version of Gran Turismo 2 Notes Category:GT1 Cars Category:GT2 Cars Category:GT4 Cars Category:GTPSP Cars Category:GT5 Cars Category:GT6 Cars Category:Honda Cars Category:Cars accepting dirt tyres Category:1990s automobiles Category:Coupes Category:Naturally Aspirated Cars Category:Cars with a one-make race Category:Level 4 Cars